GinnyMalfoy's story
by GinnyMalfoy555
Summary: This isn't..really anything to do with the books. I'm part of a Harry Potter roleplaying site, and this is the background story I've been writing for my character. Please though, review and tell me what you think. :  M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_I am what I am. Not who you want me to be._  
><em>Isn't that what people always say?<em>  
><em>But it isn't true.<em>  
><em>I am what I am. That's true.<em>  
><em>But believe me.<em>  
><em>I'll try as hard as I can to be whoever you want me to be.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny was born on the 4th of July, 3 minutes before her twin, Evieline. It seemed a pleasant day, on the whole. The sun was beaming down on their quiet, now-family-of-four; the nearby lake glistening with sparkles as it shone in the evening light; the woodland behind their house positively glowing with illumination. Everything looked and seemed perfect.

A loud shout interrupted the newborn twin's peaceful slumber, and they started crying simultaneously. Their father, a tall, dark, handsome man paused in what he was doing, and strode over to them, every step purposeful, before he ended, looking down on them, lying in the arms of their exhausted mother. There was no look of admiration on his face, no shine of love in his clear blue eyes. There was only a blank expression, and faintly turned up nose, as he slowly spoke, taking care to pronounce every letter, syllable, allowing his tongue to curl roughly over the words. "What, are..these?"  
>His question was met by further cries from his children, and a sharp nod of the head from his wife. Although she did not speak, and after a moment, neither did he, they understood each other perfectly. Children were unplanned for, unneeded, unwanted.<br>Welcome to the Adams-Dalton family.

Since the 1600s the Adams-Daltons had been a long line of strict purebloods, the kind that some may call 'typical' purebloods. The kind that looked down on everything and everyone who could be considered as below them. The name had travelled down from father to son, and, it seemed, the personality along with it. They were known throughout the Wizarding world for being heavily incorporated in the Dark Arts, and former followers of the Dark Lord.  
>Although the Adams-Dalton line stemmed down from their Part-Veela father, who, in himself, partly ruined the pureblood effect the family had been trying to create for many, many years, their mother also had an impressive family tree, and both were known to use the occasional name-drop to influence people to do their bidding. Of course, they usually had much better ways of making people do what they wanted.<p>

For now, however, the Adams-Dalton's were much less heard of, with the purebloods slowly being on the decline, the small family of four were the only ones left. And even they very rarely made an appearance in the Wizarding world. For the past 11 years they had been forced to cower amongst the Muggles they hated so much, hiding from the Ministry, from anyone who might recognise them for who they were.  
>To be honest, nobody really knew what the two new parents had done, only that they had been death eaters. They were one of the most loyal, always ready to serve, to fight for what they believed to be the great good. But when one of the leaders of the Dark Arts died, people started to turn on them. People, who'd previously been friends or at least allies, were threatening to kill the pair, forcing them to run. It didn't help that those who'd been on the light side also hated them. After they'd both fled from all they'd known, being drawn to each other by lust, and greed for what opportunities the other held, there was nowhere to go, nothing to do, except hide. And children, especially newborns, did not make hiding easy.<p>

At birth, Ginny and Evie seemed alike, as though they were identical twins. As most babies are, they were adorable, though perhaps slightly more than most. There was definitely a hint of their father's Veela blood running through them. Despite this; their cuteness, and sweetness, neither of their parents could bring themselves to welcome the newborns into their family. Sure, perhaps someone deep, deep, _deep _down, the parents loved their new children, but they certainly never showed it. They were nothing but an inconvenience.


	3. Chapter 3

For the most part, the twins were simply left to their own devices, running was stressful, and the girls' soon became their parent's favourite punching bag. It wasn't always physical, the adults certainly having a way with words that cut deep to the skin, stinging harshly. Despite this, Ginny fought hard to keep her head held high, her pride standing firmly in place. She was terrified of her parents, and stored a deep hatred for them, but she would never let them see it. For then, who knows what would happen? So Ginny continued to argue back, determined not to let them win, not to let them see that their punishment were getting to her. Although this only caused harsher punishments, Ginny wouldn't let down. She knew from a young age that you had to be strong. You had to be strong if you wanted to survive.

Since they were born, Ginny and Evie were constantly on the move. No full year could be spent in the same house, the same town, and sometimes not even the same county. They, along with their parents, would disappear randomly, never to be seen again by the same people. This only seemed natural to them, having been brought up like that, their whole existence in a different house, in which the current owners seemed to just..disappear.  
>Although it was perfectly natural to them, that didn't mean they were necessarily happy about it. It wasn't as though the twins' didn't notice that while they moved, everything else stayed the same. Evie seemed to take it in her stride, or at least said nothing about it. Ginny however, couldn't help but hate it. Each new town, each new house, each new school that they went to, Ginny would sit on the side, her eyes wide. Evie never had any trouble making friends. She was the clever one, the pretty one, and the one whom everybody loved. How could you not love Evie?<br>Or at least, that's what Ginny thought.

Though, it wasn't exactly like Ginny could always blend into the background. True, she was noticed by her peers, mainly for being quiet, and just a little bit weird, but it wasn't as though any of their family managed to be unnoticed in any of the new places they moved to. They were simply too _pretty._ Ginny hated the word, just like she hated anything that made their family different, made _her_ different. But it was true, and given their veela blood, looked like it was going to stay that way.  
>When out on one of the long walks they were forced to go on, you could almost guarantee that some Muggle would come up to them, and comment on their good looks, their charming personalities, and meek, quiet actions. They would see the two quiet children, walking hand in hand behind their parents, and would praise the adults on their excellent upbringing. Wondered aloud how the children had been taught to be so obedient and generally smarter than children their age. Had it been a witch or wizard, back in the old days, the vainness in Evie and Ginny's parents would have come out, both of them proud of the looks they currently had. But in this new, Muggle land, they hated it. 'How dare those Muggles comment on our good looks? 'They would say, throwing a glare in their children's way, 'They wouldn't know beauty if it walked up and crucio'd them.'<br>Ginny and Evie also hated the comments, but for different reasons. Given the fact they'd taken cover in a Muggle world, their parents were the only magical folk they knew, and Muggles were accepted, if not loved by them. Ginny herself started to grow a hatred for Magic. It set them apart, set her apart, and she hated it. Besides, what if everyone else with magic was like their parents? No, they hated the comments again, because of the differences. No one else they saw was stopped in the streets to be told how _pretty_they were.

It was probably true, though Ginny didn't see it herself. She saw beauty in her parents, despite her hatred for them. She saw how her father's face was perfectly moulded, clear, with a prominent jaw line. She saw how her mother's eyes were so clear, how her hair was a breathtaking black, and her figure slender.  
>Ginny definitely saw the beauty in her twin sister. In truth, there were certain similarities between the two girls, though Ginny admired her sister much more. How could she not? Evie's face was like porcelain, where the genes of her veela father could be seen shining through, though the faint tinge of colour always shone on her cheeks, giving life to her face. She had long, straight hair, which shimmered down the length of her back, in various colours. The strands of her hair would vary from golden blond to a bronze brown, glittering in the golden sun. Although, Ginny could tell, her twin felt like her hair stood out too much, Ginny saw how they fell on Evie's, framing her face perfectly. Normally Evie would pull them into a braid, oblivious to her twin's stares. And her eyes. Evie's eyes were grey, stormy, her entire soul seeming to reflect out of them. There was no denying that Ginny admired her twin no end.<p>

Ginny herself saw nothing special in her own looks. She felt different from the rest of her family, plain compared to them. True, her hair was straight, like her sisters' and just a dark black as her mothers, but this wasn't anything special. Her figure was petite, small and slender, neither of which she admired. They were simply her, what she'd grown up with. Her eyes, she was told, could be her best feature. They were a clear, blue, the colour vivid, perhaps a little too vivid, and sometimes threatening. She was nothing special.


	4. Chapter 4

Ginny would always remember the time her father first hit her. It was burned into her mind, constant reminders hitting her like yet another blow to the temple. It wasn't something anyone would forget.

"Evie!" 6 year old Ginny had yelled across the room, bursting into giggles at the sight of her sister's expression. It was one of the rare times the young twins' had time to play, and have fun together, but their parents had gone out, so they had seized the opportunity happily.

Still giggling, Ginny had run across their tiny bedroom, which they shared together, and tackled her sister to the floor, pure delight etched across her innocent face, at the chance to laugh and simply be free. Evie shrieked loudly, covering her face with her hands, though the younger twin had been laughing too. Giggling together, they rolled over the wooden floor, not paying any attention to the hard material.

Quickly they both rolled onto their backs, staring up at the plain white ceiling above them, their hands holding the others' tightly, their childlike faces, for now, blissfully happy, and innocent.

"Ginny?" Evie spoke softly, her voice containing as much seriousness as a six year old could muster. "I think.." She started, before breaking into a grin, "Chu better run!" Quickly Ginny scrambled to stand up, laughing and shrieking at the same time, as her twin, her best friend came rolling towards her, fingers poised to start tickling. It was simple, and to some it might have seemed stupid, but messing with each other kept them entertained.  
>Their noise escalating, neither girl heard as the front door slammed, and steady footsteps made their way towards the small bedroom, until Ginny ran straight into her father's broad figure. "Daddy!" She exclaimed, her face falling for a moment, before lighting up again. At six, Ginny was still naive, still completely and wholly innocent. She loved her Daddy, despite all the rules and restrictions she was given. The girl simply assumed that's how things were.<br>"Daddy." The man mimicked his face screwing up as he put on a high voice. "What the _hell _do you two think you're doing with all this noise?" Frowning, Ginny opened her mouth to respond, but fell short as her father raised a hand, giving her a hefty slap to the face, causing the young girl to cry out, falling backwards. "Daddy!" She cried again, this time her tone full of surprise, and faint fear.  
>"Quiet, girl." came the hissed reply, as the man backed out of the room, gesturing for his oldest daughter to follow. Obediently, she clambered up, her lips parting in faint confusion, as she took a few steps towards her father, pausing only to shoot her gaze towards her twin, who was currently cowering in the corner of their room. Hidden. Evie was smarter than Ginny, understood how things were. And she was terrified of it.<br>Her small, innocent heart almost breaking as Ginny saw Evie's petrified face, the former forced herself to turn her gaze away, resisting the urge to run and comfort her sister. "Daddy?" The girl spoke again, her tone quizzical, but still strong, despite the slap, but the man's only response was to turn his back, heading down the long hallway towards his own bedroom. Confused, Ginny willingly followed him.  
>"Ginny!" A small cry called out, unheard to their father's ears. Her blue eyes wide, Ginny turned back towards her twin again, tilting her head as her sister spoke again, her voice only a small whisper. "Don't go Ginny. Don't go with him." "Evie?" Ginny asked. In truth she would be laughing if it were not for Evie's serious tone. What could be dangerous about their Daddy? He was just having a bad day. The younger six year old simply shook her head, her small frame trembling from where she sat crouched on the ground.<p>

Pausing again, Ginny twisted round to see her father's door open, clearly waiting for her to follow. "It's just Daddy, silly!" She laughed, making her mind up in an instant. Leaving Evie behind, Ginny walked down the floor, before peeking her head round her father's door. "Hiya!" She said happily, with all the enthusiasm a six year old could have. Ginny truly was the picture of innocence. But that would change.  
>"Come here. I said come here!" Startled by her father's order, the small girl stumbled towards him, her head tilted. She opened her mouth to speak, but was silenced by another slap to her face, stronger, harsher than before. Again she fell to the floor, a large red handprint already springing up on her normally pale cheek. Like most children would, she burst into tears, her wide eyes staring up at the man she always respected.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Her father paid no attention to her tears, but turned his back, heading towards his closet, which stood positioned in the corner. Through her tears, Ginny watched, struggling to sit up. Slowly she spoke, still not knowing to stop. Did she ever know when to stop? "D-Daddy?" She said one last time, blinking rapidly to clear the tears, to clear the image, and to clear the pain. Maybe she would wake up and her parents would be pounding on her door, screaming and yelling. She and Evie would look at each other, before getting up, completely used to it. Because words could hurt. And they did, frequently. But fists, and violence? That was a first.

Again the man ignored her, as he carefully scanned the contents of his closet, before selecting an object and taking it out. Walking back over to his daughter, he started to idly fold it around his hand, a kind of sincere smile beginning to flicker on his lips. "Now this." He spoke quietly, kneeling down next to the crying girl. "Might hurt just a little." Ginny's eyes widened more, starting to shuffle quickly away from him, her hands moving urgently to try and propel herself away from him. And the object in his hand. A belt.

"Stay still, you little shit." The man snapped, flicking his wrist, causing the belt in his hand to fly out, hitting the girl squarely in the face. Crying out again, Ginny fell back to the ground, rolling onto her stomach and she cried freely. Growling slightly, the man flicked the belt again, hitting her between the shoulder blades. Ginny screamed, but wasn't allowed time to settle before another blow came, and another and another. Pain echoed around throughout her small body, blood starting to drip from the endless cuts that were being created on her back, her arms, her legs – anywhere that the belt could reach. Scream after tortured scream echoed throughout the little girls' mouth, her cries sticking in the ever-growing lump in her throat, as the blood dripped onto the carpet below, leaving marks that would surely stain forever. Blow after endless blow, hitting her writhing figure with more fury and strength each time. So much pain. Would it never stop?  
>The man let out a low growl, and threw the belt to the side, curling his hand, before allowing it to drop, connecting with her face with a fierce passion. <em>Smack<em>. Again and again. _Smack_. The crack of Ginny's nose breaking. _Smack_. The sound of teeth cracking beneath the blow. _Smack. _The cry that echoed out as the child choked on the blood filling up her mouth. _Smack, smack, smack. _

Finally, after what seemed hours, years, decades, the man stopped, sinking back on his heels to look at his handiwork. The broken, bruised, bleeding girl lay; curled into a ball, sobbing, even her tears causing pain to wrack through her entire being.  
>Her father stood up, giving his daughter a swift kick to her ribs before walking out of the room without a glance backwards. Moments passed where Ginny simply lay there, sure she was dying. Had to be dying. <em>Wanted <em>to be dying. Soon she felt a figure by her side, small hands going to Ginny's forehead, trying to figure out what to do, trying not to touch any of Ginny's cuts. Evie. "Ginny." Evie whispered desperately. "Ginny, what can I do?" Both the twins where crying now, though for faintly different reasons. "Ginny." Evie murmured again, sobbing softly, "Ginny, what happened?"  
>Ginny's body shuddered, as a ripple of pain shot through her, and more tears ran down her face, mingling with blood. She didn't respond, at first, trying to see if she had the strength, if she could even manage to respond. Finally the words came, the little girl whispering with all her strength.<br>"Daddy had a bad day."


End file.
